


Mind Control

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Scott Sucks At Math, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's gotten control over Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Control

"Miss Martin, go up to the board and finish the problem that Mister McCall couldn't do."

Math was something that obviously wasn't Scott's strong suit, as he took his seat and let Lydia finish his problem, watching curiously as she almost slipped into a trance after finishing it, writing all over the board.

 _Please help me._ The words were written backwards all over the board before she turned around, a helpless look on her face before she became scared as she saw Peter stalking towards her.

*

"I don't know, Stiles. It was like she was in a trace. Almost like –"

"Mind control."


End file.
